


Error Image

by jshn



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Mind Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 05:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1456435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jshn/pseuds/jshn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>某次离岸休假的时候企业号上的两人遇见了从地球上几百年前溜出来秘密约会的两个变种人头头，相似的能力让住在彼此隔壁的夫夫们多了个不小的麻♂烦。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Error Image

**Author's Note:**

> 有点诡异的排列组合，存在Charles/Jim和Spock/Erik的暗示。

Jim珍惜每一个离岸休假的机会。他向来是个热爱船员热爱工作的好舰长，但偶尔离开其他船员的视线意味着他能放下一切顾虑随心所欲地和他的大副度过好几个完整的日夜。远离舰船、没有任务，享受美食和热水澡还有爱人的陪伴，没有什么比这短短的假期更完美的放松方式了。

当Jim和Spock被传送到他们在那个星球提前预定好的宾馆里，还没有来得及走出电梯的时候Jim便难以忍耐了。他和Spock刚刚结束一个艰巨的任务，他甚至差一点因为受伤被Bones剥夺享受这次假期的机会，之前在医务室躺着什么都不能做的三天险些让他憋坏了。在电梯门在身后关上的一瞬，Jim就整个人扑到了Spock身上，拉下瓦肯人的脑袋给了他一个急切的热吻。Spock开始时仍试图劝说他的舰长停止这一不太得体的行为，但Jim模糊地反驳了一句“管他呢这儿可不是企业号的舰桥”便将舌头伸进了Spock的嘴里。他用力吮吸着Spock的嘴唇，手指同时交缠上Spock的，抚摸那些修长敏感的指尖；Spock不得不给予Jim同等热情的回应，因为Jim的腿正抬起来勾上他的腰，他必须握住Jim的大腿才能让他们两个人待在原地保持平衡。

“那个，不好意思打扰一下……”电梯里突然有一个英国口音的男声轻轻响起，Jim和Spock立刻怔住了。

Jim不情不愿地把自己从Spock身上撕下来，当他看到电梯另一个角落还站着两个人的时候简直无法更惊讶。那是两个看起来年纪和他们差不多大的地球男性，说话的是个子稍矮褐发蓝眼的那个，他正咬着红唇，脸颊也红红的，略带尴尬地打量着他和Spock。

“对不起。”Jim立刻道了个歉，虽然他感到很困惑，难道他已经急切到无视了两个大活人存在的地步了？Spock看起来也同样惊讶，他的脊背不自然地绷紧着，他们差一点在别人面前上演了激情戏，这显然让向来注重隐私的瓦肯人比Jim更不自在。

诡异难言的气氛在电梯停下的时候终于缓和了，Jim和Spock急忙匆匆走出了电梯。关上房门的瞬间Jim再也忍不住了，他用最快的速度撕扯着身上的衬衫长裤，同时也不忘了解开Spock的，他渴望着更多的直接的肌肤接触。Spock则忙着将Jim抵在门口亲吻，他抱着Jim的手不小心太用力了，Jim感到肋骨位置之前的伤处又开始隐隐作痛，如果他不想被Bones吼上半个月的话，他和Spock最好能慢慢来。

“我们到浴室去吧。”Spock松开Jim，他的手因为渴望而颤抖着。他的额头抵着Jim的额头，平复着自己的呼吸，“我想你需要先休息一下。”

Jim很想拒绝，但疲惫和酸痛正在袭来，于是他默认了Spock的提议。

当Jim将整个人浸泡在热水里、尽情地舒展着四肢的时候，他长长地呼了口气。选择这家复古的旅馆真是太明智了，这样的大浴缸能容纳他和Spock两个人，这可比他们舰船上的淋浴和声波清洁设备要奢侈而人性化得多了。

Spock坐在Jim的身后，让Jim的脑袋以最舒适的角度靠在他的肩膀上，手指在Jim暗金色的发丝间穿梭，恰到好处地动作轻柔地按压着Jim的头部，帮助Jim彻底放松下来。同时Spock发现自己也总是非常享受这一过程，Jim头发柔韧顺滑的触感让他的指尖因为舒适而愉悦地绷紧了。

Jim因为Spock的动作而发出满足的低低哼声，如果不是因为他身体的某个部位太过于精神了，他几乎可以立刻在水温和Spock体温的包围中睡过去。只要他一伸手，他就能摸到Spock搁在他身边的长腿和膝盖，而他的肩胛正触着Spock的坚实紧致的胸肌，这显然无助于让他平静下去。

“Spock……”Jim不满地嘟囔，抬起头期待地看着他的大副。

Spock低头安抚性地给了Jim一个吻。“Jim，你的身体需要更长时间的放松。”

Jim知道自己无法安心等待，他试图诱导Spock加深这个吻，同时身体不安分地轻轻扭动着，对抵在身后的越来越坚硬和滚烫的某处感到满意。

Spock向来对这样的Jim无计可施。他无奈地将手指挪到Jim的脸颊，Jim一瞬间还以为Spock想要掐晕他，但很快他发现并非如此。

他发现自己不知何时挪到了浴室外的大床上，身上不着寸缕。Spock正覆在他的身上，他们的身体紧密地贴合在一起，胸膛抵着胸膛，长腿交叠着长腿。Jim感觉到自己的阴茎立刻完全勃起了，和Spock的抵在一处。Spock伸手将他们握在一起，来回抚弄着。这感觉太棒了，Jim不由自主地扬起头，粗喘着气，摆动胯部让自己和Spock贴得更紧。

“感觉怎样，我的朋友？”Jim忽然听到有声音从耳边响起。

“棒极了。”Jim虽然困惑于向来安静的Spock怎么会突然发问，但他还是微笑着回答。只是等他低下头的时候他瞬间浑身僵硬了。

躺在他面前的是一个陌生的美貌青年，不，也许看起来有一丝眼熟。他的身上只穿了一件不太合身的白色衬衣，底下露出大片白皙光滑的肌肤，他正跨坐在Jim的腿上，手指灵活地在Jim的阴茎上上下滑动。

“我们可以来试试其他的。”那个青年咧开红唇微微一笑，蓝眼睛里满是俏皮的得意，他俯下身，含住了Jim的阴茎。

Jim感到自己被温暖湿润的口腔紧紧包裹着，舌头的触感在他最敏感的阴茎头部来回滑动，熟悉的有力的吸吮让他浑身战栗。他忍不住大声呻吟，按捺着摆动臀部的欲望，双手拉扯着那个正在吞吐着他的人的头发，却不知道该把他拉得更近还是推开……

“我，不……停下……”Jim用尽理智挣扎着，虽然幅度比他应有的要小。

“Jim？”Spock的声音响起。

Jim发现手里抓着的发丝触感从柔软卷曲变成了熟悉的笔直顺滑。他一下子放松了，抗拒的句子变成了呻吟。刚才那大概是他太过疲惫出现的幻觉吧。Spock的口腔太舒服了，他的大脑开始慢慢空白。

当Jim在Spock的爱抚下释放的时候，他睁开眼睛，发现自己仍然和Spock一起坐在浴缸里，水温已经凉了不少。

“去床上吧。”Spock轻咬了一下Jim的耳朵，把Jim抱了起来。

Jim放松地躺上床上，张开双腿，任由Spock的手指蘸着润滑剂在体内进进出出，当Spock代替他的手指进来的时候，Jim感到自己终于得到了暂时的满足。熟悉的节奏、熟悉的力度，Spock每一次撞击都准确地擦过那一点，Jim大声呻吟着，他的大腿在Spock的手掌下颤抖，他甚至没有力气抬腿环住Spock的腰。

Spock的手指再次找到了Jim的融合点。Jim感到来自Spock的快感正排山倒海而来，他的阴茎被紧紧地包裹，体内又被填得满满的。他感觉到Spock深褐色的眼睛正凝望着他，他忍不住想要抬起头亲吻那炽热的目光……

然后他对上了一双蓝色的眼睛。

那眼睛正舒适地半眯着，眼角有着淡淡的红晕。又是那个褐发青年，他的一只手正轻轻抵在他自己光洁的汗涔涔额头上，另一只手抵着Jim的胸膛。他正在Jim的身上起起伏伏，Jim甚至能看到他那圆润柔嫩的臀部来回吞吐着自己的阴茎。

这副景象十分火辣，但又诡异地要命。

Spock似乎也察觉到了什么，虽然Jim能感觉到意识中的另一个人已濒临顶点，但他同时似乎在犹豫是否应该终止和Jim的心灵融合。

你在么？

Jim犹犹豫豫地通过链接问Spock。

我在。

Jim确保自己听到了来自Spock的回答。他满意地紧抱着Spock的肩膀，翻了个身，让Spock和自己调换了上下位置。

幻象消失了。

与此同时，Jim一下子感觉到自己被Spock的阴茎深深贯穿了，Spock同时也因为愉悦而发出低吼。根本分不清是来自谁的高潮的感觉击中了Jim的脑海，他听到了自己的叫喊，和Spock同时达到了巅峰。

 

——

离开宾馆的时候，Jim和Spock在走向电梯的路上再次碰见了那两个人。Jim忽然意识到他这几天在床上频频看见的人到底是谁了——他目瞪口呆地看着那个穿着三件套西装的褐色卷发青年从隔壁走出来，想到自己曾看到的那些片段画面，感觉到脸上有些热。

“那个，再见了。”Jim摆出他最人畜无害的灿烂笑脸，然后拖着Spock快速地闪人了。

Charles看着Jim的背影，下意识地好奇地查探了一下他的想法，只是刚刚触及到一些浮于表面的、类似于羞涩与尴尬的情绪，就被另一面迅速立起来的墙挡住了。

那个有着尖耳朵的外星人在进入电梯前回头瞪了Charles一眼，眼神充满了警告。

“一个具有心电感应能力的种族。”Charles轻声说道，然后他发现Erik正盯着那个黑发外星人的背影发呆，眼里流露出与那个金发男人意识中类似的尴尬不安的情绪。

“发生了什么，Erik？”Charles好奇地眨了眨眼睛。

听到Charles刚才的判断，Erik已大概明白了前因后果。Charles对他使用能力的时候大概隔壁的那对也在……有可能意识产生的波动在某个频段不小心发生了错误的交互作用，导致他看到了某些并不想看到的片段。

“一些关于你的可爱能力的副作用。”Erik半真不假地抱怨道，在他的心电感应朋友无辜的红唇上恶狠狠地咬了一下。“看来传送到这个陌生的时空也不是那么万无一失。”

Charles依旧有些困惑，但他遵循约定不能主动在Erik大脑里寻找答案。大概Erik还在因为之前电梯里亲热被人打断的事情感到恼火吧。他拍了拍Erik的背，苦恼地眨了眨眼：“看来我们下次得另外找一个既不会被我的学生发现、又不会被你属下跟踪的约会地点啦。”

Erik严峻的嘴角忍不住有了一丝松融。

“Charles，这依然是一次很棒的约会。”

 

——Fin.


End file.
